HOLIDAY
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Wonwoo ingin sekedar merilekskan tubuhnya sejenak, lepas dari aktivitas yang membuatnya jenuh. Wonwoo butuh liburan dan Mingyu menyanggupinya. / "Ayo kita liburan. Kita lakukan setelah natal saja. Bersenang-senang, memutari suatu tempat, makan yang kau inginkan dan kegiatan kita yang pastinya bercinta."-Mingyu / Semuanya diawali dari malam natal yang tak terduga. / GS / Meanie
1. 1st Christmas

**HOLIDAY**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And others**

 **.**

 **Warning: para Uke as GS, AU, sedikit Lemon, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

"Serius sekali. Kau sedang melihat apa sih, Won?" tanya Jihoon bingung memandang Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil memegang ponselnya. Namun jari jemari lentik sang sahabat tidak bergerak bahkan terksan kaku, tatapan matanya pun fokus ke layar ponsel. Entah apa yang diperhatikan oleh Wonwoo.

"Kalender."

"Tanggal merah?"

"Bukan. Tanggal hitam yang berubah jadi merah."

Jihoon terdiam berusaha mencerna informasi singkat tersebut, keningnya mengernyit memikirkannya. Kemudian berdecak kecil saat mengerti.

"Kau mau ambil cuti?"

"Hu-um." Wonwoo mengangguk sekali, "Tapi bingung tanggal berapa yang harus aku ambil. Kau ada saran?"

"Kau yang mau cuti kenapa harus aku yang memberi saran? Aku juga jadi ingin ambil cuti." Jihoon menghela napas lelah mengingat kesibukan kerjanya sebagai editor majalah.

Jihoon menyeruput _ice coffee_ miliknya—lupakan jika saat ini sedang musim dingin di Seoul. Jihoon menggigit-gigit kecil ujung sedotan. Kebiasaannya kala bosan mulai menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah ada rencana ingin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Iya, ada yang ingin kulakukan. Tapi harus kusesuaikan jadwalku," gerutu Wonwoo lelah.

"Kemana? Sendirian?" tanya Jihoon mengernyit, sedikit berpikir apakah sahabatnya itu pernah berbicara mengenai keinginan berjalan-jalan atau semacamnya.

"Inginnya sih ke Maldives, Paris, Roma—"

"Itu kan tempat-tempat romantis. Memangnya kau mau gigit jari melihat suasana romantis sendirian begitu?" tanya Jihoon dengan senyum mengejek.

Wonwoo mengernyit, "Apa aku bilang kalau aku pergi sendirian?"

"Hah?" Kali ini Jihoon yang mulai bingung, "Jadi kau punya teman untuk berlibur? Siapa?"

"Aku sudah pernah bercerita tentang kencan buta yang dibuat oleh _eomma_ -ku bukan?"

" _What_?! Dengan Kim-Kim yang katamu saat bertemu saja sudah membuatmu berdecak kesal karena lebih mempedulikan ponselnya dibandingkan dirimu yang cantik ini dan langsung pergi hanya beberapa menit setelah kau datang itu?!"

"Iya. Dengan Kim-Kim yang punya wajah tampan, kulit tan dan tubuh berotot."

"Ck. Kau rela menghabiskan waktu liburanmu bersama orang yang kelihatan tidak peduli begitu?" Jihoon sontak menggenggam salah satu tangan Wonwoo, "Pikirkan kembali, okay?"

Wonwoo mendengus geli melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Jihoon.

"Dia hanya terlihat tidak peduli, Ji." Wonwoo berdeham sedikit, "Mungkin karena itu pertama kalinya kami bertemu."

"Sebentar, ada yang janggal." Jihoon menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Jadi kau pernah bertemu dia kembali dan pandanganmu padanya telah berubah."

"Intinya Jihoon yang mungil—"

"Aku tidak mungil!"

"Oke, Jihoon yang cantik," ucap Wonwoo memilih kata aman sebelum ia terkena lemparan sendok, "Intinya dia tidak seburuk pertama kali kami berbicara. Dan aku cukup yakin untuk bepergian baik itu dekat atau pun jauh dengannya. _Well_ , walaupun ia meninggalkanku sendirian pun aku masih bisa pulang. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya mencoba apa yang _eomma_ -ku inginkan."

"Jadi, _eomma_ -mu sudah tau rencanamu ini?"

"Tidak. _Eomma_ bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku berhubungan dengannya," ujar Wonwoo tanpa merasa bersalah. Wanita cantik itu tampak tenang mengunyah sandwich tuna miliknya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?!" pekik Jihoon tidak percaya.

"Jihoonie, jangan berisik," rengek Wonwoo terdengar begitu manis, tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang menginjak usia 26 tahun ini.

" _Fine_ , kalau terjadi sesuatu kau hanya perlu memberitahuku dan kupastikan dia tidak akan bisa bernapas kembali," ancam Jihoon yang masih tidak rela melepas Wonwoo yang ia rasa telah terkena hipnotis atau cuci otak.

Setahu wanita mungil itu, kesan pertama yang didapat Wonwoo sangat jauh dari harapan, dengan minim percakapan dan penuh kekakuan, apalagi pria itu tidak memperhatikan Wonwoo. Itu merupakan tanda jelas jika pria itu tidak menyukai sang sahabat.

Wonwoo tertawa geli, "Kutraktir satu cangkir kopi lagi, hm?" tawarnya untuk menurunkan tensi Jihoon yang meningkat.

Wonwoo memanggil pelayan dan membiarkan Jihoon memesan minuman yang ternyata sekaligus cemilan tambahan yang langsung disetujui olehnya. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang sahabat, jari Wonwoo bergerak lincah membalas pesan dari seseorang yang membuat bibirnya mengukir senyuman tipis.

Ahh ... Wonwoo sepertinya telah menemukan tanggal yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata cantik itu terbuka.

Dingin.

Itu yang Wonwoo rasakan saat ia mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia lupa jika saat ini tengah musim dingin, walaupun penghangat ruangan bekerja dengan baik. Apalagi Wonwoo hanya mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang begitu tipis. Kebiasaanya yang sulit ditinggalkan.

Bentuk tubuhnya terlihat begitu jelas, hanya celana dalam berwarna hitam, senada dengan gaun tidurnya yang mampu menutupi bagian pribadinya. Payudaranya membusung dengan indahnya, puting payudaranya yang berwarna kecoklatan terlihat tegang mengundang para pria untuk mengulumnya.

Wonwoo terdiam sesaat ketika melihat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Sudah waktunya bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari seperti biasanya. Hari ini bukanlah hari libur. Sudah pasti waktu di pagi hari seakan mengejar dirinya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Namun Wonwoo terlihat malas untuk menggerakkan sendi-sendi di tubuhnya. Ia hanya bergerak untuk duduk dan melemaskan tubuhnya kembali, bersender dengan nyamannya pada kepala ranjang. Dengan tidak fokus, Wonwoo meraih ponselnya yang terletak begitu saja di dekat bantalnya. Tanpa melakukan apa pun, wanita itu menatap _wallpaper_ ponselnya yang menampilkan dirinya dan seorang pria dengan secangkir _hot chocolate_ di tangan masing-masing.

Detik berganti menit dan Wonwoo masih betah memandang foto tersebut. Gumaman tidak jelas meluncur begitu saja saat ia memutuskan untuk menekan _speed dial_ pada ponselnya. Menunggu panggilannya diangkat dengan mata kembali terpejam.

"Wonie?"

Suara serak khas pria yang terdengar begitu seksi di telinganya membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya kembali.

"Hei, apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, hm?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit menggoda. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, desahan halus meluncur saat ia mengatur posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman tanpa memperhitungkan jika suaranya mampu memberikan efek lain pada pria di seberang sana.

"Kalau yang kau maksud tiba-tiba aku dibangunkan dengan desahanmu di dunia nyata sebagai pengganti desahan liarmu di mimpi basahku semalam. Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku," sahut pria itu melantur, terdengar sedikit mengerang.

Wonwoo tertawa geli mendengar untaian kalimat mesum yang entah bagaimana sudah terbiasa di pendengarannya.

"Jadi kau sudah bangun."

"Ya, sudah benar-benar bangun. Kau berhasil—" Sedikit jeda seakan menegaskan sesuatu diiringi nada sensual, "—Membangunkanku."

Wonwoo merasakan tubuhnya memanas mendengar ucapan bermakna ambigu.

" _Well_ , itu bagus, Tuan muda Kim. Kurasa semalam ada yang mengatakan jika ia ada rapat penting pagi hari ini."

"Hmm. Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini." Wonwoo dapat mendengar suara selimut yang tersibak dan decitan ranjang. "Kau sendiri sudah siap memulai hari, Nona Jeon?"

"Aku masih bersantai di ranjangku," jawab Wonwoo yang memang masih terlihat belum ingin beranjak dari zona nyaman.

"Haruskah aku mendatangimu sekarang untuk bergabung bergelung dalam selimut tebalmu itu, hm?"

Wonwoo sedikit mengerang membayangkan bila itu sungguh terjadi kemudian memaksa sebuah tawa kecil, "Tidak sekarang. Lain kali kau harus sudah berada di sini dari malam sebelumnya. Bukan menerobos masuk ke dalam selimutku di pagi hari."

"Oke. Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan." Dengan dengusan kasar pria itu terdengar sangat malas, "Aku harus mandi. Menyegarkan diri dengan air dingin setelah kau bangunkan."

"Hmm, kalau begitu akan kuhubungi lagi nanti," ucap Wonwoo saat akan memutuskan sambungan sebelum suara serak pria itu terdengar kembali.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau pakai saat ini?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rona merah mulai menjalar di wajahnya.

"Gaun tidur berwarna hitam, transparan dengan celana dalam berwarna sama. Kau punya fotonya."

"Oke, cukup. Aku harus cepat biar bergerak biar nanti malam kita bisa bertemu. _Bye, Love_."

Dan sambungan terputus begitu saja, menyisakan Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari jika pagi ini pun ia menjadi model fantasi liar seorang pria. Wonwoo kembali melihat waktu dan kini hampir mendekati pukul setengah tujuh. Kali ini dengan gerakan pelan, dirinya mulai turun dari ranjang untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah menelanjangi dirinya sendiri, Wonwoo menatap cermin _half body_ yang terpasang di dalam kamar mandi. Terbayang sosok seorang pria yang sering berada di dekatnya. Tanpa pakaian. Tubuh berotot dengan abs sempurna. Kemudian Wonwoo mendesah tanpa sadar saat membayangkan sesuatu yang besar dan panjang, yang mampu membuatnya gila dan berteriak penuh kepuasan.

 _Well_ , sepertinya ledakan gairah di pagi hari kini bukan hanya milik seorang pria. Jadi biarkan Wonwoo mengurus bagian bawahnya yang mulai berkedut meminta perhatian.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Sepanjang hari berjalan seperti biasa. Kesibukan yang terlampau normal. Terkadang membuat setitik kejenuhan merayapi orang-orang yang menghadapi rutinitas yang sama. Seperti Wonwoo yang kini termenung menatapi langit malam yang menurunkan butiran-butiran salju dari jendela besar di ruang tamunya.

Wonwoo terkejut saat akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Mingyu sudah berada di depannya—di dalam apartemen yang ia tempati sendirian. Pekikan kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat Mingyu menangkap satu tangannya. Mata hitam pria itu menatapnya geli melihat raut wajah Wonwoo yang terkesan menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah datang."

"Sibuk sendiri, hm? Sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku," protes Mingyu walau nada yang digunakannya tidaklah keras.

" _Mianhe_."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Mingyu seraya membawa Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

Tatapan keduanya saling mengunci. Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya mulai melonjak dua kali lipat lebih cepat saat mata yang terbiasa bersinar tajam tersebut kini begitu lembut hingga menghanyutkan dirinya. Napasnya tercekat dan matanya tak bisa dialihkan dari tatapan Mingyu saat mendapati percikan gairah milik pria itu.

Dalam hati Wonwoo jadi bertanya-tanya tanpa sadar. Apakah pria itu selalu menatapnya seperti ini? Tatapan penuh menggoda, seakan dengan mata sekelam malam itu saja mampu menariknya hingga terlentang pasrah di bawah tubuh kekar sang pemilik.

Mengapa mata dari pria yang kini mulai mengisi hatinya tersebut mampu mengobrak-abrik pertahanannya, sedikit demi sedikit, penuh perhitungan hingga mengisinya hanya dengan satu nama.

"Kim Mingyu," sebutnya tanpa sadar.

Sang pemilik nama enggan menjawab, membiarkan detik berlalu, mencoba memahami apa yang tengah dipikirkan wanitanya yang kini malah membuatnya turut terlena dengan permainan tangan Wonwoo yang mengelus rahang tegas Mingyu yang berakhir di bibir, begitu seduktif. Mingyu balik mengecup jemari Wonwoo, sedikit menjilat hingga Wonwoo tersentak akan kegiatan tak terduga yang ia lakukan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak." Wonwoo menarik napas dalam, ia dapat mencium wangi parfum dan sedikit keringat dari Mingyu. "Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka jika kita bisa menjadi sedekat ini."

"Kau menyukainya."

"Hmm." Wonwoo mengangguk kecil memberi sebuah kecupan pada bibir Mingyu, memberikan timbal balik rengkuhan pada pinggangnya yang semakin menguat, "Kita berdua sama-sama menyukainya."

"Kau tidak memiliki niat untuk melepaskan ikatan ini bukan?"

Wonwoo tertawa pelan, "Ikatan apa? Kau belum mengikatku dengan apapun kecuali status kita saat ini, Tuan Kim."

Ikatan? Bukan status kekasih yang mereka sandang kini sudah merupakan suatu ikatan? Mingyu terdiam sesaat, mencerna segala hal yang telah keduanya lewati. Mencari apa ada hal yang terlewat walau hubungan mereka baru berjalan dalam hitungan bulan. Haruskah ia mulai membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka?

Wonwoo mengecup pelan bibir pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan suara halusnya bagaikan penenang.

"Jangan berpikir sulit. Aku tidak terburu-buru dengan hubungan kita, jadi tidak perlu berpikir aku meminta perubahan status lebih dari ini. Hanya saja aku terkadang berpikir, apakah _eomma_ akan berusaha menjodohkanku kembali? Padahal aku sudah punya dirimu. Yahh—" Wonwoo mengulum sedikit bibir bawahnya, agak sedikit lambat berucap, "—Kau tahu? Aku belum memberitahu siapapun mengenai hubungan kita."

"Bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pertemuan keluarga? Mungkin saat malam natal?" Mingyu menghela napas kasar kala mengingat hal ini. Dirinya berdecak kesal turut melupakan mengenai para orangtua yang berhasil mempertemukan keduanya. "Aku belum bertemu orangtuamu untuk berkenalan secara resmi dan berterimakasih karena telah berusaha mempertemukan kita. Padahal jarak rumah orangtua kita tidak jauh."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Mingyu.

"Kau terlalu sering menggangguku sampai tidak ada jeda bagi kita untuk benar-benar memikirkan hal lain kecuali pekerjaan."

"Aku lebih suka mengganggumu dan memainkan sesuatu bersama."

Mingyu menyeringai saat tangannya mulai bergerak menyusuri tubuh Wonwoo yang lembut dan berlekuk, sangat berlawanan dengan tubuhnya yang keras dan berotot. Kulit Wonwoo selembut sutra hingga Mingyu selalu ingin menyentuhnya. Dan aromanya, aroma feminim yang memabukkan itu mengisi seluruh indra penciuman Mingyu.

Mengapa wanita ini bisa begitu menggoda?

Keheningan mulai terasa di sekeliling mereka. Keheningan yang mereka sukai. Karena seluruh tubuh keduanya lah yang mulai bergerak tanpa menyebabkan timbulnya banyak suara. Sentuhan dan tatapan menggoda. Sesuatu yang lebih sensual berusaha menggelitik tubuh sepasang kekasih tersebut yang semakin melekat, semakin mendamba. Mencoba mencari celah agar gairah yang mulai terasa semakin membara tidak surut untuk menemani malam dingin ini.

Mingyu dapat merasakan tubuh berlekuk wanita dalam rengkuhannya ini terasa begitu pas dengan tubuhnya. Seakan ini lah pasangan sejatinya. Tubuh indah wanita miliknya, yang tidak akan mungkin dapat digantikan oleh jejeran wanita lainnya.

Dengan tatapannya Mingyu dapat menemukan wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit merona. Terlihat kelopak mata Wonwoo sedikit bergetar, begitu sayu dengan sorot mata penuh penyerahan yang begitu dipuja Mingyu.

Wonwoo sendiri dapat merasakan bibirnya tiba-tiba kering. Setiap napas yang ia hirup menjadi berat saat menatap wajah pria yang kini semakin mendekati wajahnya. Dengan gerakan kecil, jemari Mingyu menyentuh dagu Wonwoo, mengangkatnya sedikit seraya bibir keduanya bertemu hingga Wonwoo memilih menutup matanya.

Ciuman keduanya begitu halus seakan saling menggoda. Mingyu mencecap rasa bibir Wonwoo yang sangat ia sukai. Mengulum bibir bawah wanita itu membuat lenguhan pelan tercipta. Terasa geli namun juga memabukkan. Wonwoo suka cara Mingyu bermain dengan bibirnya.

Ciuman dan lumatan halus mulai berubah. Gairah keduanya sudah tersulut. Mingyu menambah tekanan, membujuk Wonwoo untuk membuka bibirnya. Wonwoo merasa lututnya lemas, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan membuatnya limbung. Jika tak ada lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, Wonwoo yakin saat ini ia pasti sudah jatuh. Kepalanya berputar dalam rasa pening yang nikmat.

Semua pikiran jernih Wonwoo memudar seiring dalamnya cumbuan yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. Keduanya larut terbawa hawa napsu, saat ini hanya kepuasaan untuk saling mereguk kenikmataan duniawi yang disajikan. Tak satupun yang menginginkan untuk mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut.

Napas Wonwoo memberat, ciuman Mingyu terlalu mendominasi dirinya. Hingga wanita itu tidak rela jika Mingyu menghentikan apa yang diperbuatnya hanya sampai tahap ini. Wonwoo butuh lebih dari ini dan ia tahu bahwa Mingyu menginginkan hal ini pula.

Mingyu tak pernah puas dalam memegang kendali atas diri Wonwoo. Pria itu merasa hanya dengan Wonwoo, ia bebas menguasainya, mencecapnya, mereguk semua yang wanitanya miliki. Dan Mingyu tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya pun dapat memuaskan sisi liar Wonwoo.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak, merayap perlahan di balik gaun tidur tipis yang ingin sekali ia robek dengan kasar. Menyentuh langsung halus tubuh dalam rengkuhannya ini. Mencoba menahan gejolak napsunya, tangan Mingyu meremas pelan pinggang kecil Wonwoo, menyapu sisi tubuh berlekuk itu hingga berhenti di tulang rusuknya.

Napas Wonwoo tersendat di sela ciuman panas mereka di saat ia merasakan belaian intim penuh godaan dari tangan Mingyu. Ia terkesiap saat ujung jemari Mingyu mengelus lengkungan lembut payudaranya. Awalnya samar, lalu lebih terasa bagaimana tangan pria itu mencoba merasakan bentuk payudaranya. Wonwoo menarik napas, membuat dadanya mengembang dan Mingyu menangkupnya dengan lembut.

Mingyu sebenarnya berada di batas pengendalian dirinya. Wonwoo begitu menggoda, mengundang keluarnya jiwa monster seks miliknya. Namun hasrat untuk mengklaim, mencap Wonwoo sebagai miliknya begitu kuat menyerang Mingyu yang semakin minim pertahanan. Mingyu menekan sisi predatornya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mendesak Wonwoo terlalu jauh, terbukti dari erangan dan betapa lunglainya tubuh wanita dalam dekapannya itu.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu mengurangi intensitas ciuman mereka. Erangan tak rela untuk saling melepaskan terdengar jelas dari keduanya. Akhirnya Mingyu memaksa menarik diri dan menunduk mengamati Wonwoo yang tampak kehabisan napas. Tangannya mencengkram kuat di lekuk pinggul Wonwoo.

Mingyu memperhatikan dengan puas saat kelopak mata Wonwoo perlahan membuka dan mulai menatapnya tak fokus. Lalu wanita itu mengerjap dan kesadaran perlahan kembali merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara yang tadi begitu terbatas untuk dihirupnya. Napasnya masih terengah. Namun Wonwoo yang menyadari Mingyu yang memperhatikannya tanpa jenuh, memberikan seulas senyuman manisnya yang disertai rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau sungguh cantik," ucap Mingyu dengan suara yang terdengar begitu berat.

"Mmm..." Wonwoo mengulum bibir bawahnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Bingung ingin menjawab apa karenanya ia hanya dapat menggumam tak jelas.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu, membawanya untuk duduk bersama di sofa. Setelah memastikan Mingyu telah duduk nyaman, Wonwoo memilih untuk duduk di atas pangkuan pria itu yang dengan sigap langsung memeluk tubuhnya. Membiarkan ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu pria itu, sementara tangannya melingkar manis di sekitar leher.

Kebiasaan manja Wonwoo yang sangat disukai Mingyu. Lagipula dengan begini ia mudah menciumi wanita bermarga Jeon itu. Menghirup bebas aroma feminim yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, menikmati kedekatan satu sama lain.

"Lalu kita akan liburan kemana?" tanya Wonwoo pelan, suaranya teredam dalam ceruk leher Mingyu.

"Tidak usah terlalu jauh agar bisa datang mengunjungi orangtua kita saat natal. Aku hanya perlu berada lebih sering di dekatmu. Bisa memeluk dan menciummu sudah cukup. Jika kau mau memberi ekstra tidur bersama diselingi seks kurasa lebih dari memuaskan hasrat liburanku."

Tanpa basa-basi Wonwoo memukul lengan penuh otot Mingyu dengan keras.

"Liburan yang kau maksud itu hanya bertujuan memuaskan dahagamu akan seks! Bukannya membuatku senang dan rileks."

"Kata siapa? Kau juga senang bahkan sangat rileks."

"Tidak mung—"

"—Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau begitu nyaman dan rileks setelah kita bercinta, tertidur dalam pelukanku. Itu yang paling kau sukai."

"Tapi kita bisa melakukannya di waktu lainnya, Mingyu. Tidak perlu harus mengambil cuti segala."

"Tentu perlu. Ayo kita liburan. Atau kita lakukan setelah natal saja. Cuti sepanjang minggu akhir tahun kurasa itu waktu terbaik. Bersenang-senang, memutari suatu tempat, makan yang kau inginkan dan kegiatan kita yang pastinya bercinta."

Wonwoo memutar kedua bola matanya, menyerah dengan tingkah laku pria tampan yang tidak dapat ia mengerti jalan pikirannya. Wonwoo tidak akan membantah jika ia menyukai seks yang mereka lakukan. _Well_ , Mingyu terlalu sempurna untuk ditolak. Lagipula Mingyu yang paling terbaik untuk dirinya yang sudah tidak perawan.

Yeah, kesalahan di masa lalu. Di masa Wonwoo remaja dan masih labil. Hanya satu kali dengan mantannya, dan sungguh itu sangat sakit hingga Wonwoo tidak dapat menikmati seks yang begitu diagung-agungkan oleh teman-teman sekolahnya itu.

Berbahagialah Mingyu saat tahu jika setelah itu Wonwoo tidak pernah disentuh pria manapun. Bagaimana juga yang Mingyu rasakan, vagina Wonwoo terasa seperti perawan. Masih begitu rapat dan ketat karena Wonwoo sendiri tidak suka bermasturbasi dengan memasukkan _sex toys_ ke dalam vaginanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita beritahu _eomma_ masing-masing sekarang juga jika kita akan pulang ke rumah di malam natal. Bilang saja kau ingin melakukan sesuatu," perintah Wonwoo seraya mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang _eomma_. Begitu pula Mingyu yang langsung menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

"Sudah. Tinggal tunggu balasan."

Namun tak berapa lama, Mingyu mendapatkan panggilan. Melihat _ID caller_ merupakan sang _eomma_ , Mingyu segera menjawab.

"Halo, _Eomma_?"

"..."

"Hm?" Mingyu kini menatap Wonwoo, keningnya mengernyit. Masih dalam mode mendengarkan ocehan sang Nyonya Kim. Wonwoo jadi penasaran karena ekspresi Mingyu berubah-ubah. Dari raut bingung, heran, cerah dan sekarang geli?

"Oke, aku akan mengikuti _eomma_ saja."

"..."

"Benar."

"..."

"Hmm, _nado saranghae_ , _Eomma_."

Dan Mingyu memutuskan panggilan tersebut. Kini wajah tampan itu tersenyum lebar disertai kekehan pelan.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Mingyu mengecup kilat bibir kekasihnya itu dan berujar santai. "Sepertinya tidak lama lagi kau akan dihubungi oleh _eomma_ -mu, Sayang."

"Hm? Bagaiaman kau tahu?"

"Karena aku bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan padamu akan sama persis seperti yang barusan kudengar. Tunggu saja."

"Yak! Katakan saja, Kim Mingyu! Aku terlanjur penasaran," rengek Wonwoo sambil mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu karena kesal.

"Aisshh sakit, Sayang," keluh Mingyu.

"Biarin," tukas Wonwoo yang tak lama berhenti karena dering ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Cepat angkat. Setelah ini kau tidak akan penasaran."

Seperti halnya Mingyu tadi, Wonwoo lebih banyak diam. Dan Mingyu sudah menahan kekehan gelinya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Wonwoo yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Jadi? Orangtua kita masih berniat menjodohkan kita?" tanya Wonwoo setelah menyelesaikan percakapan dengan sang _eomma_.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tertawa keras secara bersamaan.

"Ha ha ha! Ternyata kita tidak perlu repot-repot membujuk agar bisa berkumpul di malam natal, Gyu."

"Yahh mereka ternyata telah merencanakan ini terlebih dahulu. Beruntungnya yang ingin mereka pertemukan adalah kita. Bukan dengan orang lain."

Wonwoo memukul lengan Mingyu sekeras mungkin. "Awas saja jika kau menerima perjodohan dengan wanita lain. Akan kupotong-potong penismu sekalian biar tidak pernah bisa bangun lagi," ancamnya seraya meremas kuat kejantanan Mingyu dari luar celana.

"Aarrgh! Kim Wonwoo!"

"Aku bukan Kim," ucap Wonwoo, ekspresinya sangat datar.

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi Kim secepatnya. Mungkin dengan membuat kau hamil duluan," desis Mingyu seakan siap menerkam Wonwoo yang tidak sempat kabur karena Mingyu langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya cepat ke dalam kamar tidur.

Oh, _My God_. Wonwoo hanya bisa berdoa semoga Mingyu berhasil menghamilinya setelah menikah saja. Semoga benih Mingyu tidak ada yang berhasil di malam ini. Semoga saja doa singkat Wonwoo didengar oleh Tuhan di malam musim dingin yang panas ini bagi kedua orang yang telah larut dalam aktifitas penuh gairah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Christmas Night**.

" _Eomma_ ~"

Wonwoo yang baru turun dari kamarnya dengan _sweater_ berwarna peach dengan bawahan rok panjang hingga mata kaki berwarna _dark chocolate_ beserta _coat_ berwarna senada, menghampiri sang ibu yang telah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

Saat ini Wonwoo beserta orangtuanya berencana pergi menuju kediaman Kim. Wonwoo sendiri berpakaian santai namun rapi karena menurut sang _eomma_ acara ini layaknya acara keluarga. Tidak perlu bersikap formal. Wonwoo mengerti jika orangtuanya tidak ingin membuat suasana canggung seperti cerita Wonwoo dulu mengenai pertemuannya dengan Mingyu.

Namun Wonwoo masih menutup mulut mengenai hubungan mereka. Biarkan saja. Lagipula Mingyu sendiri yang bilang ingin memberitahukan status mereka nanti pada saat berkumpul. Jadi Wonwoo bersikap biasa dan menurut saja apa kata orangtuanya.

Wonwoo mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih jika ia akan segera berangkat. Kekasihnya itu sedari tadi jarang membalas chat yang ia kirimkan. Tapi dapat ia pahami, Mingyu tengah bersama keluarganya. Tentu pria itu akan lebih fokus pada orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

 _ **To: Gyugyu**_

 _ **Kami meluncur ke rumahmu.**_

 _ **Send.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu yang tengah membantu sang _appa_ menghias pohon natal tersenyum kecil membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Wonwoo.

"Wajahmu cerah sekali, Nak?" tanya Tuan Kim sambil memastikan jika seluruh lampu hias yang mengelilingi pohon natal itu menyala semua.

"Ini kan malam natal," jawab Mingyu seadanya.

"Kau ingat bukan jika nanti ada teman _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang mau datang?"

"Tentu."

"Kau tidak masalah?" Tuan Kim melirik putra bungsunya, " _Appa_ sih tidak memaksa kalau kau tidak cocok dengan putri keluarga Jeon. Hanya saja _eomma_ -mu sudah terlalu menyukai Wonwoo."

Mingyu menggumam tak jelas sambil merapikan barang-barang sisa menghias. " _Appa_ tenang saja."

" _Appa_ hanya tidak ingin jika nanti kau tiba-tiba emosi seperti _hyung_ -mu dulu," ujar Tuan Kim mendesah keras mengingat sang putra sulung yang mengacaukan acara perjodohan yang dilakukan sang istri hingga sempat mengancam akan keluar dari rumah jika masih dilanjutkan.

Mingyu tertawa keras mengingat hal itu. "Yang penting Jongin _hyung_ sekarang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang menggemaskan. Aku jadi merindukan si mungil Taemin."

"Sayang sekali _hyung_ -mu itu tidak bisa datang malam ini."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, mendadak Taemin demam. _Appa_ bisa mengunjungi rumah Jongin _hyung_ besok," saran Mingyu yang disetujui oleh sang ayah.

Kedua pria itu masih membereskan ruang keluarga karena sebentar lagi tamu mereka akan segera datang. Tepat saat Mingyu baru kembali dari merapikan dirinya di kamar, suara bel pintu berbunyi nyaring menandakan tamu mereka telah tiba.

Mingyu dapat mendengar suara berisik saling menyapa antara orangtuanya dan beberapa orang lainnya. Mingyu berjalan mendekati semuanya yang kini telah berada di ruang keluarga. Memasang senyuman tipis tanda penghormatan bagi para tamu.

"Selamat malam." Mingyu memberi salam dengan sopan.

"Ah, Mingyu! Kemari, biar _eomma_ perkenalkan dirimu dengan keluarga Jeon sahabat _eomma_ ," panggil Nyonya Kim bersemangat sambil menarik tangan sang anak untuk duduk bersama putri keluarga Jeon. Menyatukan keduanya dalam satu sofa, sedangkan para orangtua menempati sofa lainnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Kim Mingyu _imnida_." Mingyu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya kepada pasangan orangtua Jeon. Kemudian memandang ke samping kirinya di mana Wonwoo tengah tersenyum manis.

Ohh Mingyu ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium wanita yang dicintainya itu. Dengan penampilan sederhana pun Wonwoo tetap mempesona di matanya. Apalagi ditambah senyuman dari bibir merah yang menggoda itu.

"Selamat malam, Kim Mingyu. Kau masih mengingatku bukan?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu dapat melihat kerlingan menggoda di manik hitam yang berbinar geli dengan tingkah canggung mereka.

"Tentu saja, Jeon Wonwoo," balas Mingyu menyeringai tipis beserta kilatan mengancam agar Wonwoo berhati-hati karena ini berada di rumah keluarganya, yang berarti area kekuasaannya.

Wonwoo yang memang sudah terlalu peka akan bahasa tubuh Mingyu, tanpa sadar meneguk salivanya dan terkekeh pelan. Kemudian menatap ke depan kembali menghadap orangtua mereka yang memandang penuh harapan. Membuat Wonwoo menahan tawa dalam hatinya karena menjahili orangtua sendiri.

"Wonwoo, bibi mau meminta maaf karena pertemuan kalian waktu itu tidak berjalan lancar," ujar Nyonya Kim yang langsung mengungkit kejadian yang telah berlalu cukup lama.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu jika Mingyu memang sedang sibuk," kilah Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Wonwoo apa kau tahu kenapa kami sekeluarga ingin mempertemukan kalian kembali?" tanya Nyonya Jeon pada putrinya yang tetap terlihat biasa saja. Seakan tidak bermasalah, padahal dulu selalu menolak acara perjodohan seperti ini.

"Kami sudah dewasa, _Eomma_. Tentu saja aku dan pastinya Mingyu mengerti," jawab Wonwoo dengan tenang.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin langsung kalian bertunangan. Masa pendekatan bisa sambil berjalan. Siapa tahu setelah itu kalian cocok dan tinggal menikah," lanjut Nyonya Kim cepat seraya memandang Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang kini saling berpandangan terkejut. "Bagaimana Mingyu kau mau 'kan?" tanya sang _eomma_ sedikit memaksa.

Sedangkan Tuan Kim segera menggenggam tangan sang istri berusaha menenangkan. Pria itu tidak ingin jika putra bungsunya emosi.

"Tapi pertunangan tidak dilaksanakan malam ini juga 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo yang mendadak gugup.

"Tidak, Sayang," jawab Nyonya Jeon menenangkan. "Yang penting apa kau dan Mingyu setuju? Itu saja dahulu."

"Aku..." Wonwoo memandang Mingyu yang masih saja terdiam tanpa ingin mengucap apapun mengenai hubungan mereka saat ini. Lama-lama Wonwoo kesal juga. Akhirnya Wonwoo memilih tidak berbicara apapun lagi. Biarkan saja kekasihnya itu. Kalau ternyata tetap tidak mau memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasihnya, mungkin Wonwoo akan memikirkan hubungan mereka setelah kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Terserah bagaimana Mingyu saja," ucap Wonwoo tanpa ekspresi seakan tidak ingin ditanya apapun lagi.

Mingyu yang melihat ekspresi dan tubuh Wonwoo yang kaku, mulai merasa tidak enak. Ia tahu jika seharusnya ia yang maju berbicara sesuai janjinya pada Wonwoo. Tapi ia pikir masih ingin berlama-lama sedikit untuk mengungkapkannya. Namun melihat Wonwoo seperti itu, dirinya jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Baiklah. Tentukan saja tanggal pertunangannya." Mingyu berkata tegas saraya menatap Wonwoo yang kini memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tidak lagi dingin. Malah terlihat wajah seperti ingin merajuk karena pria itu mempermainkannya tadi.

Mingyu ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang kembai melunak. Mingyu ingin mengecupi seluruh bagian wajah cantik itu hingga Wonwoo merengek layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Karena Wonwoo dan Mingyu telah setuju. Usahakan tidak perlu merasa canggung, anggap saja kita sudah jadi satu keluarga," ujar Nyonya Kim bahagia yang langsung memeluk erat sang suami yang menghrla napas lega karena rencana kali ini berjalan lancar.

"Ah, nanti saja kita lanjutkan membahas hal tersebut. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar kado sekarang?" usul Nyonya Jeon yang segera mencairkan suasana agar lebih rileks bagi kedua orang dengan status calon tunangan tersebut.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. " _Eomma_ tidak menyebutkan tentang hal ini. Aku tidak membawa kado apapun selain untuk _eomma_ dan _appa_ ," ujar Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Nyonya Kim segera pindah untuk duduk di samping Wonwoo. "Oh, _Dear_ ~ _its okay_. Kau tidak perlu memberi kami apapun," ucapnya menenangkan Wonwoo seraya mengelus sayang rambut sang calon menantu.

"Maaf, Bibi." Senyuman canggung menghiasi bibir Wonwoo. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Mingyu yang berada di sebelahnya. Melihat Mingyu yang memberikan senyum pertanda baik-baik saja, Wonwoo segera menampilkan senyuman manisnya kepada calon mertuanya. "Besok aku akan carikan hadiah natal untuk paman dan bibi."

"Ya ampun, tidak perlu repot, Wonwoo. Ini memang rencana kami saja yang ingin bertukar hadiah," terang Nyonya Kim seraya tertawa yang diikuti oleh Nyonya Jeon kemudian terhenti saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, ini kado natal untukmu, Sayang."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya berulangkali. Dengan sedikit bingung ia menerima kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah disertai pita pembungkus berwarna hijau—sangat khas natal.

"Ini apa?" tanya Wonwoo begitu polosnya, membuat yang lain tertawa gemas.

"Nanti bukanya bersama-sama saja ya, Sayang," kata Nyonya Jeon yang kini mengambil kotak berukuran sama dengan milik Wonwoo namun dengan warna putih yang disertai pita pembungkus berwarna merah. "Nah yang ini dari kami untuk Mingyu."

Mingyu turut terkejut jika ia menerima kado natal pula dari sang calon mertua. "Aa—terima kasih, Bibi Jeon."

"Bukan, Bibi. Panggil aku _eommonim_."

"Coba kalian buka bersama," perintah Tuan Jeon.

Wonwoo yang memang terlihat tidak sabar, segera membuka kotak tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian bola mata Wonwoo membesar. "Ini—" Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu hingga ia berdiri, "—Ohh _long coat_ yang cantik," desahnya dengan nada bahagia.

Sebuah _coat_ sepanjang lutut berwarna putih dengan _label brand_ terkenal tersaji di hadapannya. Bola mata Wonwoo berbinar cerah mendapati sesuatu yang dapat ia kenakan untuk bepergian.

"Kami memilih warna putih karena akan sangat cocok kau kenakan. Warna kulitmu yang seputih salju dan bibir yang merah alami. Kau seperti putri _snow white_ , Wonwoo," ujar Nyonya Kim penuh dengan pujian, membuat Wonwoo mengulum bibir beserta senyuman malu.

Hingga Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang terkekeh geli menatapnya. Menyadari jika pria itu belum membuka kotak kadonya membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar merengek ingin segera melihat isinya. "Gyu, cepat buka. Aku penasaran."

"Sabar, Wonie." Mingyu mencubit pelan pipi kiri Wonwoo dengan gemas, menimbulkan rengekan lain meluncur kembali.

Mingyu membuka kotak yang berada di pangkuannya. Salah satu alisnya naik saat ia melihat sesuatu yang serupa dengan milik sang kekasih. "Aaa—" Mingyu turut berdiri seraya melihat model _long coat_ putih tersebut lebih jelas. "—Sama denganmu, Wonie."

"Seperti khusus untuk pasangan," gumam Wonwoo melihat _coat_ milik Mingyu, bedanya miliknya terlihat lebih feminim.

"Memang itu _coat_ edisi _couple_." Nyonya Jeon menjawab gumaman sang putri yang keheranan. "Kau kan pernah bilang jika suka melihat pria yang memakai jas atau _coat_ berwarna putih. Terlihat lebih menawan karena mengingatkanmu akan pernikahan. Maka dari itu kami mencari yang serasi untuk kalian kenakan."

"Terima kasih, _Eommonim_. Ini bagus sekali." Mingyu segera mengenakan _coat_ tersebut. Wonwoo yang terbiasa mengurus Mingyu tanpa sadar ikut membantu merapikan. Hingga ia menepuk pelan dada bidang Mingyu.

"Wahhh kau benar-benar tampan, Gyu," puji Wonwoo puas melihat penampilan pria itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai aku memakai warna putih, hm." Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo yang merona merah. "Tahu begitu akan kuperbanyak jas warna putih."

"Tidak perlu." Wonwoo menggeleng tak setuju. "Kau juga cocok mengenakan pakaian berwarna gelap seperti biasanya."

"Hmm, aku mengerti."

Keduanya tanpa sadar malah melupakan sekitar. Para orangtua menatap mereka dengan saling memandang, bertanya-tanya apa sebelumnya mereka sedekat itu? Setahu mereka, putra putri mereka bercerita jika mereka kurang cocok satu sama lain. Lagipula sedari tadi keduanya dalam posisi canggung, seperti tak saling kenal.

"Wonwoo, Mingyu," panggil Tuan Jeon.

"Ya, _Appa_?" jawab Wonwoo menatap sang ayah yang tiba-tiba terlihat serius.

"Sejak kapan kalian terlihat begitu dekat? Kau terlihat manja di depan Mingyu, Sayang." Tuan Jeon bertanya seraya memperhatikan keduanya.

"Ah, sebenarnya..."

"Maafkan kami karena tidak mengatakan ini dari awal." Dengan cepat Mingyu memotong perkataan Wonwoo. Ia merasa jika saat ini lah sebagai seorang pria ia harus menjelaskan. Mingyu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo, menautkan jari jemari mereka, menarik Wonwoo agar lebih mendekat padanya.

"Rencananya memang kami berdua ingin memberitahu—" Mingyu sedikit menatap Wonwoo yang juga tengah memperhatikannya, "—jika sesungguhnya kami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Sejak kapan?" Kali ini giliran Tuan Kim yang merasa penasaran, walaupun nada suaranya terdengar bahagia.

"Sudah berjalan sekitar tiga bulan. Benar 'kan, Sayang?"

 _Well_ , Mingyu tidak perlu menutup-nutupi panggilan manisnya untuk sang kekasih. Terserah ia ingin menyebut Wonwoo apapun karena ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Ya, ampunnnnn. Kalian ini! Mencoba mempermainkan kami?! Itu sudah lama sekali?!" pekik Nyonya Kim dengan nada kesal bercampur gemas.

Nyonya Kim yang masih berada di sebelah Wonwoo langsung memeluknya dengan erat seraya tertawa riang. Nyonya Jeon pun langsung mendekati keduanya untuk ikut berpelukan. Inilah kebahagian para ibu yang merasa senang atas perjodohan yang dikira mereka akan gagal.

Mingyu sendiri terkekeh geli melihat sang kekasih yang kewalahan menerima pelukan dan ciuman.

"Bagus, Nak. Kau pintar memilih calon istri." Tepukan di bahu yang diberikan oleh sang ayah membuatnya tersadar.

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Wonwoo." Mingyu tersenyum lebar saat ia menerima tepukan lain pada punggungnya yang dilakukan Tuan Jeon sang calon mertua.

"Ya, ya. Putriku memang yang terbaik." Sangat jelas jika Tuan Jeon bangga dengan putri tunggalnya tersebut. Kemudian kepala keluarga Jeon itu mengajak kedua pria Kim meninggalkan area tempat duduk mereka setelah telinganya terasa berdengung karena berisiknya suara. "Ayo kita lanjutkan di sudut ruangan saja, biarkan para wanita mengoceh tidak jelas di sini."

Sesungguhnya jarak yang para pria itu ambil tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya menempati sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan, tepat di samping jendela yang menghadap ke halaman samping.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

Mingyu tidak perlu berpikir keras saat melihat betapa naturalnya Wonwoo berada di tengah-tengah keluarga mereka saat ini. Duduk di antara para ibu yang tak pernah berhenti berbicara, bertanya dan memberi nasihat bagi kekasihnya itu. Mingyu merasa betapa sempurnanya pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sejenak mata kelam Mingyu menggelap, memaksanya untuk mengingat dan sedikit berimajinasi terhadap sosok Wonwoo yang terlihat begitu polos dan patuhnya di hadapan para orangtua. Bagaikan orang gila, kenapa bisa sesuatu yang terlihat sederhana malah membangkitkan sisi liarnya.

Mingyu tanpa sadar membuat sebuah bayangan dalam kepalanya, bagaimana polosnya tubuh Wonwoo dan begitu patuhnya saat dirinya mendominasi permainan mereka. Mingyu ingin melihat tatapan patuh. Merasa senang hanya dengan membayangkan Wonwoo tunduk dalam kepuasan terhadap segala macam bentuk permainan seks yang ia lakukan.

Oh, tidak. Mingyu bukan penikmat BDSM. Hanya saja beberapa kali Mingyu mencoba menutup penglihatan Wonwoo dengan sebuah dasi dan baru akan melepaskannya saat mereka selesai bermain.

Wonwoo tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Satu hal yang bisa ditoleransinya. Dan Mingyu tidak suka menggunakan kekerasan saat bercinta. Tubuh halus tanpa noda Wonwoo akan tetap ia jaga sampai kapanpun.

Tapi ia ingin mencoba sesuatu. Apa Wonwoo berani mencobanya? Di sini? Di mana keluarga mereka berkumpul. Di tempat yang begitu terbuka.

Mingyu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit, memberikan tatapan penuh hasratnya kepada Wonwoo yang tidak sengaja melihatnya. Entah bagaimana, tapi Wonwoo mengerti jika Mingyu menginginkan dirinya sekarang. Membuat tubuhnya menegang. Menahan napas, ketika dirinya mulai berhitung dalam hati. Detik ke berapa Mingyu akan menariknya dari jeratan perbincangan yang tiada habisnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan kemudian berucap tanpa suara pada Mingyu, "Sekarang." Wonwoo hanya berniat menggoda, berpikir tidak mungkin Mingyu akan melaksanakan niat mesumnya saat ini.

Beruntungnya para ibu yang duduk di tiap sisi tubuhnya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Namun sepertinya Wonwoo harus menggigit jari, mencoba mencari pegangan agar kekasihnya itu tidak dapat membawanya pergi saat melihat Mingyu bangkit berdiri meninggalkan obrolan para pria. Mingyu Sedikit membungkuk, "Maaf aku harus berbicara sebentar dengan Wonwoo," ucapnya dengan nada biasa. Menekan hasrat liar dalam dirinya yang tiba-tiba memberontak hebat.

"Wonwoo tidak akan kemana-mana, Mingyu," bantah Tuan Kim menggoda anaknya tersebut.

" _Abeoji_ saja tidak protes." Mingyu sedikit tersenyum pada Tuan Jeon yang mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak masalah jika Mingyu ingin pergi.

"Pergilah. Mungkin kita harus duduk berdekatan dengan Wonwoo agar Mingyu tidak mencari-cari putri cantikku," ujar Tuan Jeon serata tertawa melihat Mingyu yang tidak sabaran.

Mingyu tertawa kecil membenarkan ucapan calon mertuanya tersebut. "Tentu, aku lebih senang jika Wonwoo dalam jangkauan tanganku, _Abeoji_. Mungkin _appa_ dan _abeoji_ ingin mendiskusikan kapan pernikahan kami bisa berlangsung?" tawarnya dengan nada serius.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh, Mingyu?" tanya Tuan Kim.

Mingyu mengangguk pasti. "Aku tidak ingin terlalu lama. Bagaimana dengan awal tahun besok? Kalian bisa membicarakannya dulu dengan para nyonya di sana. Biar aku nanti yang memberitahukannya pada Wonwoo jika sudah mendapat tanggal yang sesuai."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, Nak," kekeh Tuan Jeon beserta decakan kecil. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan, akhirnya Tuan Jeon memantapkan diri untuk segera membahas kapan ia melepaskan sang putri tunggal. "Baiklah. Kau urus Wonwoo saja. Nanti kami beri kabar baik."

"Terima kasih, _Abeoji_ ," ucap Mingyu tulus, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati sang calon mertua.

Setelah itu Mingyu berjalan untuk membawa Wonwoo pergi diiringi rengekan dari para ibu yang tidak rela dan godaan dari para ayah yang berseru jika mereka seperti pengantin baru yang dimabuk asmara.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa mendengar semua itu. Mereka berjalan sedikit cepat saat Mingyu yang menarik tangan Wonwoo tidak sabaran menuju teras halaman belakang. Kemudian mendorong tubuh Wonwoo pada dinding luar rumahnya.

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

"Di sini dingin~" rengek Wonwoo sambil menarik-narik kecil _sweater_ Mingyu, "Ayo kita di dalam saja."

"Sebentar, Sayang. Tidak akan lama. Nanti aku bawa kau ke kamarku untuk beristirahat."

"Istirahat? Tapi orangtua kita?"

"Itu bisa menunggu. Tapi, ini—" Mingyu meraih salah satu telapak tangan Wonwoo, mengarahkannya ke arah celananya yang menggembung. Sungguh terasa kain tersebut begitu ketat karena kejantanan Mingyu yang telah ereksi. "—Tidak pernah bisa menunggu, _Love_."

"Kau gila?! Ini di luar! Dan di rumah orangtuamu!" pekik Wonwoo dengan ekspresi yang ingin segera kabur dari rengkuhan pria itu yang semakin sulit dilepaskan.

"Ssttt~ jangan berisik, Sayang."

"Tapi—Uhhmmm?!"

Mingyu segera membungkam bibir Wonwoo dengan bibirnya, menekannya kuat-kuat, mengigit bibir bawah Wonwoo sebagai akses masuk lidahnya kedalam rongga hangat dan lembab itu. Dengan lenguhan pelan, Wonwoo membalas permainan lidah Mingyu, bahkan ia tak segan-segan membelit lidah Mingyu dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Mingyu kini aktif bergerak nakal. Berusaha merangsang sang kekasih agar turut merasakan gairah tak tertahankan seperti dirinya. Mingyu meremas buah dada besar yang masih berbungkus itu, lalu turun kearah pinggul dan meremas dua bongkahan lain yang juga begitu menggodanya.

Mingyu merengkuh, memeluk erat tubuh Wonwoo yang semakin menyerah dalam dekapannya. Hingga Wonwoo dapat merasakan kejantanan besar yang masih tersembunyi di dalam celana. Wonwoo telah terbuai oleh rayuan Mingyu, ciuman dan sentuhan pria itu tidak mampu Wonwoo tolak kehadirannya.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo telah mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu, masih dengan ciuman panas dan liar. Membiarkan tubuh mereka semakin mendekat hingga menimbulkan gesekan yang membuat libido mereka meningkat. Hingga tidak ada satupun dari keduanya yang merasakan dinginnya cuaca.

Mingyu tersenyum senang mengamati wajah merah Wonwoo yang terengah-engah akibat ciumannya. Mingyu kembali meraih dagu sang kekasih dan memberikan kecupan singkat.

Mingyu tanpa banyak bicara mengubah posisi mereka. Ia membuat Wonwoo berpegangan pada dinding tepat di sebelah jendela besar yang menghadap ke dalam rumah. Kini tubuh Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk dengan bongkahan pantat menungging ke arah Mingyu.

Menaikkan rok panjang Wonwoo hingga terlihat celana dalam wanita itu dan menurunkannya kasar hingga terjatuh. Masih terkait pada kedua telapak kakinya. Wonwoo merasakan telapak tangan kasar Mingyu merenggangkan kedua kakinya. Dan anehnya Wonwoo tidak dapat menolak.

Dengan cepat pula Mingyu membuka resleting celananya, segera membebaskan penisnya yang telah menegang dan begitu keras. Siap untuk memasuki vagina hangat sang kekasih.

Kini kedua tangan Mingyu memegangi pinggang Wonwoo dengan erat lalu memberikan pukulan sedikit kencang pada pantat Wonwoo yang menggiurkan.

"Mingyu?!"

Wonwoo memekik saat Mingyu tiba-tiba memasuki vaginanya dengan kejantanan pria itu yang sangat terasa besar dan keras. Ditambah awalan sedikit nyeri pada bekas pukulan di pantatnya yang entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa sungguh menyukai sensasinya.

"Kita tidak bisa lama-lama, Sayang. Aku akan bermain cepat."

Mingyu menggeram merasakan betapa ketatnya liang hangat Wonwoo, membuat penisnya berkedut tak sabar ingin menggenjot vagina itu dengan liar. Dan begitulah, tanpa pikir panjang Mingyu segera menggerakan penisnya dengan keras dan cepat.

"Mingyuuuu! Hyaahhh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Wonwoo mendesah tak karuan, terlalu keras untuk disembunyikan saat pinggul Mingyu menghentak-hentak dirinya sama liar seperti sebelumnya. Wonwoo berusaha meredam suaranya, mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia tidak kuat menahan kenikmatan dari kejantanan pria itu.

Tubuh keduanya kembali bergerak liar. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata mengikuti dan menikmati irama permainan mereka yang semakin menggila.

"G-Gyuh! Anh! Pe-Pelan-pelan... Nngghh~"

Mingyu tak mengindahkan permintaan Wonwoo dan tetap mempertahankan gerakannya. Ia hanya tak ingin kegiatan mereka terpergok orang lain. Walau membayangkan hal tersebut mampu meningkatkan sensasi kenikmatan bercinta di luar ruangan begini.

Waktu terus berjalan, namun Mingyu yang merupakan salah satu pria yang mampu bertahan lama dalam memuaskan wanita. Masih tak ada niat untuk mengakhiri semua ini, kejantanannya masih ingin berlama-lama menikmati vagina hangat nan rapat milik Wonwoo yang berdenyut menyenangkan saat ia menghentak kasar.

Bila saja ada seseorang yang mendekati bagian belakang rumah tersebut sudah pasti suara desahan, erangan, lenguhan, dan tak lupa suara tubrukan dua alat kelamin terdengar jelas.

"Mingyuuu~! Aaaaaahhh…!"

Wonwoo akhirnya mencapai klimaksnya dengan semburan hangat melingkupi kejantanan Mingyu hingga beberapa saat kemudian Mingyu pun mengikuti Wonwoo. Menembakkan begitu banyak sperma ke dalam rahim Wonwoo. Menyatu bersama orgasme wanitanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Menikmati sejenak orgasme mereka dengan sahutan napas yang tak beraturan. Berusaha menormalkan detak jantung masing-masing. Tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai merosot berhasil ditahan oleh Mingyu, memeluknya dari belakang tanpa niatan melepaskan tautan kelamin mereka.

Wonwoo yang merasa mulai tidak nyaman dengan kondisi mereka, menepuk kecil lengan Mingyu yang melingkari tubuhnya beberapa kali.

"Sudah, Gyu. Cepat kita bereskan ini."

Dengan kecupan ringan pada puncak kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu melepaskan kejantanannya dari jerat kenikmatan vagina Wonwoo. Menuntun kekasihnya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di dekat mereka. Sedangkan ia sibuk merapikan diri, lalu membantu Wonwoo mengenakan celana dalamnya yang ternyata benar-benar terlepas hingga sedikit terlempar ke bawah kursi.

Mingyu yang berjongkok di hadapan Wonwoo dengan satu kaki menahan tubuhnya. Memberikan tatapan sayangnya pada sang wanita yang masih merona merah akibat permainan nakalnya. Merangkum wajah mungil nan manis itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Ibu jarinya mengelus pelan pipi dan bibir Wonwoo yang sedikit membengkak.

Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, mencium kening Wonwoo dengan mesra. Kelopak mata Wonwoo terpejam menikmati lembutnya ciuman pria yang dicintainya itu setelah seks panas. Ini lah salah satu kesukaan Wonwoo.

Mingyu selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut setelah mereka bercinta. Dan Wonwoo jatuh semakin dalam pada calon suaminya tersebut.

Wonwoo membalas tatapan Mingyu, tersenyum begitu cantik. Hingga akhirnya ia merenggut lucu.

"Ugh, tidak bisa kah kau menunggu sampai hari liburan kita? Kenapa napsumu besar sekali?!" protes Wonwoo memukul dada bidang Mingyu. Pukulan lemah yang malah dibalas kekehan geli dari sang pria.

"Kan kau juga menikmatinya," balas Mingyu menggoda.

Wonwoo memalingkan wajahnya, menolak menatap kerlingan nakal bercampur geli. Wonwoo yang merasa wajahnya memanas kembali, memutuskan berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu menuju ke dalam rumah.

"Aku mau balik menemui orangtua kita saja."

"Tidak mau beristirahat, hm?" tanya Mingyu yang mengejar langkah Wonwoo yang tak seberapa lebarnya. Mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping wanita itu.

"Tidak usah."

"Tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, Kim Mingyu.

"Aaa, kalau begitu lanjut satu ronde lagi tidak masalah bukan?"

"Tidak. Eh?!"

Sontak Wonwoo berhenti, menatap tajam Mingyu yang telah menyeringai tipis. Wonwoo mengerti jika ia dalam bahaya. Tubuhnya bereaksi mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun kekuatan seorang pria jantan sudah pasti tidak dapat diremehkan.

"Besok saja ya, Gyu," pinta Wonwoo dengan wajah memelas. "Jangan di sini," rajuknya. Detak jantungnya meningkat karena rasa cemas dan takut. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan pertemuan keluarga ini hanya untuk bercinta yang bisa dilakukan lain waktu.

"Besok. Tapi nanti kau harus menuruti keinginanku dan tidak boleh kau bantah, hm?" bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo yang langsung berefek pada wanita itu yang semakin merona merah.

"Oke, deal," jawab Wonwoo dengan kecupan kilat pada bibir Mingu. Kemudian mendorong tubuh tegap itu dan berlari cepat menuju zona teraman di rumah Kim tersebut.

Tanpa Wonwoo kira, Mingyu telah merencanakan banyak hal untuk bisa mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Bersiaplah, Kim Wonwoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **THE END**

 **A/N:**

 **Merry Christmas bagi yang merayakan. Yeah, fict yang dibuat seadanya. Kalau ada yang ingin sequel yang ada acem-acemnya, lebih baik kalian follow cerita ini, karena nanti akan dijadikan chapter selanjutnya. Itu pun kalau ada yang minat buat baca ini terus. Hahaha Saya terlalu pede ternyata.**

 **Sejujurnya pengen Hiatus dari dunia mecum. Ini awalnya berada di zona aman dengan sedikit nyerempet doang. Tapi ga tau kenapa saya Khilaf teman-teman. Oh, Lord please forgive me! XD**

 **Oke kaya gitu aja, tapi mungkin sequel bakal ngaret. Karena saya suka males ngetiknya, seringnya mood ngetik hilang daripada munculnya.**

 **Thankyou yang uda baca apalagi klo ada yg review. Thankyou so much, Guys!**

 **Malem natal hanya dengan secangkir coklat panas, 24 Desember 2017. (Harusnya di publish kemarin)**

 **Cha ChrisMon**


	2. Holiday part 1

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sayang?"

Mingyu menggeram kecil, dirinya terperangah saat sang kekasih menggenggam kejantanannya yang entah sejak kapan mengalami ereksi dan memijatnya dengan perlahan dari luar celana _jeans_ -nya. Jari-jemari lentik itu mengelus batang kejantanan miliknya dan meremas-remasnya dengan kejam.

"Sayang, tolong ingat. Saat ini aku sedang mengemudi," peringat Mingyu mencoba mempertahankan kesadaran dirinya di tengah siksaan yang diberikan kekasihnya itu. "Oohh—jangan lakukan itu, Sayang."

Saat ini mobil mereka tengah berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas yang berwarna merah. Refleks Mingyu mencengkeram kemudi mobil dengan kuat ketika tangan Wonwoo dengan nakalnya membuka retsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Entah Mingyu harus berekspresi seperti apa kala mendapati Wonwoo memekik senang melihat kejantanannya telah berdiri menantang tepat di hadapan wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat merona.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh bermain dengannya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan kedipan matanya yang terkesan polos, membuat Mingyu menarik wajah Wonwoo. Mencuri ciuman kilat dari bibir berlapis lipstik merah itu karena gemas.

"Tidak saat aku mengendarai mobil."

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang."

Wonwoo sengaja menyentuh ujung kejantanan Mingyu dengan ujung jari telunjuknya berulangkali hingga terlihat olehnya batang berurat nan besar tersebut berkedut dan bergerak kecil seakan merespon perlakuan jari Wonwoo.

"Lihat, Gyu. Bukan hanya aku yang ingin," ucap Wonwoo masih sambil mempermainkan kejantanan besar itu.

Mingyu menghela napasnya kasar. Ia tidak bisa berpikir benar. Tentu saja jika dirangsang begitu dirinya pun ingin sekali langsung menerkam Wonwoo. Tapi mereka masih di jalan. Sekitar 10 menit lagi baru mereka sampai ke hotel tempat mereka menginap untuk menaruh koper sebelum nantinya mereka memutuskan mencari makan malam di luar.

"Kau akan mendapat akibatnya, Sayang." Suara Mingyu yang terdengar semakin berat menyadarkan Wonwoo jika godaannya berhasil.

"Jadi? Kita bermain di dalam mobil?"

"Jangan bertanya apapun atau menggodaku dulu."

Tepat saat Mingyu selesai berbicara, pria itu langsung mengemudikan mobilnya cepat. Wonwoo sendiri langsung membetulkan posisi duduknya untuk melihat ke arah jalanan. Salah satu tangannya masih setia memegang kejantanan Mingyu, namun tidak bergerak untuk melakukan apa pun. _Well_ , Wonwoo tidak ingin melepaskan mainan kesayangannya itu untuk alasan apapun.

Apalagi Wonwoo benar-benar merasakan betapa keras dan kakunya kejantanan Mingyu, yang ia yakini masih dapat membesar. Wonwoo bahkan dapat merasakan pembuluh darah pada batang ereksi Mingyu membuat hawa panas melingkupi kejantanan itu, ditambah aliran cairan _pre-cum_ yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari lubang kecil di ujung kepala ereksinya, mengalir turun membasahi kejantanan pria itu beserta jari-jemari Wonwoo yang meninggalkan rasa lengket.

Tangan halus Wonwoo merasa sudah tak sabar ingin segera bermain. Namun ia tetap bertahan hingga pria Kim itu mengijinkan. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan malam kota Suwon hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan wajah tegas seorang Kim Mingyu. Rahang pria itu terlihat mengeras menandakan jika ia tengah menahan sesuatu. Untuk kali ini Wonwoo yakin bukan amarah melainkan hasrat seks yang tak terbendung.

Dan Wonwoo mengulum senyum tipis saat mendapati aliran napas sang kekasih semakin memberat kala salah satu jemarinya dengan sengaja menyentuh dan mengelus area kepala penis Mingyu.

"Kita sampai."

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya seraya memperhatikan lingkungan di hadapannya. Mereka kini berada di tempat parkir hotel di mana mereka akan menginap selama beberapa hari. Sejak kapan waktu berjalan begitu cepat?

Mingyu memilih tempat terjauh dari mobil-mobil yang terparkir rapi.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam dengan kondisi seperti ini, Sayang."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kita bisa melanjutkannya di kamar kalau kau mau."

"Tidak dengan resleting celana yang tidak bisa ditutup. Atau kau mau jika semua orang tahu jika saat ini aku tengah ereksi dan menginginkan seks dengan wanita cantik ini, hm?"

"Mungkin. Dan para wanita akan merasa cemburu padaku yang bisa menikmati layanan dari pria berpenis besar ini."

"Tapi kau yang memulai dengan memilih tempat bermain duluan. Kau harus bertanggungjawab sekarang juga, Kim Wonwoo."

"Jadi aku harus melakukan ini?" Wonwoo mengelus dan menaik turunkan tangannya perlahan "Atau begini?" tanyanya seraya memainkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kepala penis itu hingga cairan _pre-cum_ keluar kembali.

Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya saat menahan aliran kejutan listrik yang disebarkan oleh perpaduan jari-jemari lentik dan lidah Wonwoo pada kejantanannya. Tanpa ia duga Wonwoo telah menundukan kepalanya dan mulai memberikan sebuah oral seks yang membuat Mingyu sontak menahan nafas dan menarik kepalanya ke sandaran kursi. Tangan kirinya memegang kuat kemudi mobil, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Wonwoo, mencoba menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Mingyu mendesis merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar. Kuluman mulut Wonwoo pada batang ereksinya begitu amatir. Ia harap semoga Wonwoo tidak berniat untuk menggigitnya. Mingyu tidak terlalu menyukai ide membiarkan kekasihnya itu memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya, itu terlalu kotor. Kecuali jika ia yang harus turun untuk memberikan oral seks pada vagina Wonwoo.

Beruntung tidak ada orang yang cukup gila untuk berlama-lama di tempat parkir. Kecuali jika sudah tidak mampu menahan godaan seks di tempat umum seperti mereka.

Ya, jadi sebut saja mereka gila, namun apa pedulinya jika hasratnya mampu terpuaskan. Lebih beruntungnya lagi jendela mobil Mingyu berwarna gelap sehingga apapun yang mereka lakukan di dalam sini tak akan ada yang tahu.

Pening menjalari kepala Mingyu. _Service_ yang diberikan Wonwoo tetap saja membuatnya mabuk akan kehangatan mulut serta cepatnya kocokan tangan halus tersebut. Wonwoo menjilati dan menghisap kepala penisnya dengan kuat membuat penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut. Mingyu yakin tak lama lagi ia akan meledak.

"Sayang, aku akan keluar. Lepaskan mulutmu sekarang."

Wonwoo dengan cepat melepaskan kulumannya, namun tangannya tetap bergerak mengocok penis Mingyu secepat yang ia bisa. Bahkan telapak tangannya mampu merasakan hawa panas yang keluar dari penis itu. Hingga Mingyu sedikit tersentak, cairan putih menyemprot keluar walau tak sebanyak saat mereka melakukan seks.

Wonwoo masih mengocoknya perlahan sampai tidak ada yang keluar lagi, kemudian melepaskannya. Wonwoo meraih tisu sebanyak mungkin dari dalam tas tangannya. Membersihkan cairan lengket yang mengenai tangannya dan celana Mingyu. Sedangkan sang pria masih berusaha menormalkan degup jantungnya, matanya terpejam. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo mengurus dirinya.

Akhirnya Mingyu membuka matanya, memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama di dalam mobil yang menurutnya kurang pasokan udara segar. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo, memberikannya sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Terima kasih, Sayang." Mingyu turut mencium kedua kelopak mata Wonwoo.

"Permainanku tidak buruk bukan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan seringai geli tersemat di bibirnya. Lipstik merahnya telah memudar.

"Akan kubalas dengan permainanku nanti," desis Mingyu menggelitik pendengaran Wonwoo. Oh-oh, sepertinya Mingyu telah merencanakan pembalasan untuk dirinya.

"Akan kutunggu, Kim Mingyu," tantangnya diiringi desahan menggoda.

Mingyu langsung mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi meraih dagu Wonwoo agar menatap matanya. Lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat, Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka kembali hingga Wonwoo merasa semakin terbuai dengan ciuman penuh kelembutan yang pria Kim itu lakukan.

Jadi, sampai kapan mereka akan tetap berada di dalam mobil?

 **HOLIDAY**

 **Part 1**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Casts:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **And others**

 **.**

 **"It's Real Holiday, Guys!"**

 **"Enjoy it!"**

 **.**

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo berkeliling area pasar Jidong. Salah satu tempat populer untuk mencari makanan di malam hari di kota Suwon, Gyeonggi-do. Mingyu dan Wonwoo berjalan perlahan dengan jari-jemari saling terkait dengan mesra. Memanjakan mata mereka dengan banyaknya truk makanan yang bermunculan di kala hari semakin larut. Kurang lebih ada 14 truk makanan yang berderet menyajikan hidangan yang berbeda-beda.

Dari makanan lokal khas korea sampai luar negeri seperti panini, sushi api dan pangsit Brazil. Cukup membuat napsu makan Wonwoo meningkat drastis. Gemuruh di perut rampingnya cukup memberitahunya jika ia diperbolehkan makan banyak karena aroma di sekitarnya terlalu sulit untuk ditolak.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Gyu?"

"Memakanmu," sahut Mingyu tanpa berpikir. Ia masih merasa gemas dengan tindakan nekat Wonwoo yang katanya tiba-tiba ingin bermain dengan Mingyu junior kembali sebelum mereka turun mencari makanan.

"Tapi aku sudah memakan hidangan pembuka darimu. Dan aku sedang tidak ingin dimakan olehmu. Nanti saja," ucap Wonwoo dengan santainya sambil memilih-milih apa yang akan mereka makan. Wonwoo bingung ingin memilih menu apa.

Ohh Wonwoo yakin setelah ini ia harus banyak berolahraga. Tapi Wonwoo tentu saja tidak peduli. Ia punya Mingyu yang dengan senang hati akan membantunya membakar kalori, 'kan?

"Akan ku ingat itu," ujar Mingyu menghela napasnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kekasihnya itu sudah pasti tahu jika godaannya saat di mobil tadi akan terus membangunkan kejantanannya hingga celananya terasa sesak. Berjalan-jalan dengan menahan ereksimu sungguh siksaan yang sempurna.

"Gyu, bagaimana jika kita membeli beberapa makanan berbeda? Cukup beli satu porsi setiap makanan. Kita berpencar saja bagaimana? Biar cepat," usul Wonwoo.

"Hm?" Mingyu menghentikan langkah mereka. Menatap Wonwoo dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Tidak. Mingyu tidak menyukai ide sang kekasih. "Tidak. Kita akan tetap bersama. Aku tidak mau ada pria lain yang mencoba merayumu selama aku tidak berada di sampingmu."

"Aku milikmu, Gyu. Tenang saja ini hanya membeli makanan."

"Ya, kau milikku, _Love_. Karena itu kau tidak akan kemana-mana tanpa aku di sampingmu," ucap Mingyu final. Kemudian ia membawa Wonwoo berjalan kembali.

"Aku kan hanya ingin mempersingkat waktu dan cepat-cepat memakan semua itu." Wonwoo merajuk, tanpa sadar bibirnya sudah mengerucut.

"Aku tahu. Tapi berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Won."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak sadar, banyak orang yang ingin kupukul wajahnya karena tampang mesum mereka. Apa kau ingin aku memberi tontonan pada mereka dengan menciummu di sini, hm?"

"Mingyu?!" pekik Wonwoo beserta pukulan di bahu pria itu. "Aku tidak mau diperhatikan orang di tempat umum begini," protesnya dengan rona wajah yang semakin memerah. Mingyu dapat melihat dengan jelas walau di malam hari.

"Tapi tadi kau bermain dengan Mingyu junior, Sayang."

"Itu berbeda."

Mingyu mengangguk jenaka. "He-em. Masih di ruang publik."

"Di dalam mobilmu itu ruang pribadi," bantah Wonwoo, "Ayo kita makan itu saja," tunjuk Wonwoo ke arah truk makanan terdekat sebagai pengalih perhatian.

Mingyu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya. Baiklah, mereka perlu mengisi perut terlebih dahulu. Masih banyak rencana yang pria Kim pikirkan. Tidak berhasil satu cara? Masih beratus cara lainnya untuk bisa menggagahi kekasih tercintanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu. Kurasa keputusanku mengajakmu berlibur sungguh bagus sekali."

Dengan kelopak mata yang sesekali mengerjap polos. Wonwoo menatap bola mata Mingyu yang kini terlihat menggelap seakan menahan hasrat, mengingatkannya saat Mingyu memegang kuasa atas dirinya di ranjang panas mereka.

Kini keduanya telah kembali ke dalam mobil setelah menyelesaikan makan malam. Namun Mingyu telah berubah dalam mode dominan dan senang menggodanya. Baru saja Wonwoo akan memasuki mobil, Mingyu telah menyeretnya masuk ke kursi belakang.

Begitulah, saat ini Wonwoo terpojok dengan Mingyu berada di atasnya.

"Kau jauh lebih agresif dibanding biasanya," bisik Mingyu bagaikan rayuan agar Wonwoo segera melebarkan kedua pahanya dan membiarkan ia merasakan kejantanannya tenggelam dalam kehangatan vagina milik wanita Jeon tersebut. Mingyu mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo, sebelum menarik sang wanita dalam ciuman penuh gairah.

Mingyu berujar seduktif, "Tapi aku jauh lebih senang saat kau pasrah di bawahku, Sayang."

Wonwoo tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun telah menikmati ciuman dan tautan lidah dari Mingyu. Tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka ketika sang kekasih menciumnya seakan tidak ada hari esok. Wonwoo memutus tautan bibir keduanya dan menyisakan deru napas yang tak beraturan. Kedua lengannya saja tanpa disadarinya telah mengalungi leher Mingyu.

"Kita lanjutkan di hotel. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan bermain di dalam mobil."

"Mungkin aku bisa sedikit bermain sebentar."

"Tidak. Aku ingin ruang yang luas."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau di balik pohon besar, hm? Kurasa di dekat sini ada taman? Atau area parkir hotel saja?"

"Maksudku bukan dimana orang lain melihat kita telanjang, Tuan Kim."

"Kita tidak perlu telanjang, Sayang. Cukup membuka celana saja dan kita bisa bermain," goda Mingyu.

"Kau ingin mendengarku mendesah untukmu tidak sih?"

"..."

"Sekeras mungkin. Sampai aku tidak kuat untuk bicara."

"Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita kembali ke hotel untuk cemilan malam yang tertunda, kemudian kau akan mendapat hidangan penutup lainnya dariku."

Dalam hati Wonwoo mendesah pasrah.

Baru malam pertama liburan mereka saja dirinya sudah bekerja keras menahan serangan dari seorang Kim Mingyu. Salahnya juga yang menggoda pria itu duluan. Semoga untuk beberapa hari berikutnya ia bisa santai berjalan-jalan demi melepaskan penat sesuai rencana awal dirinya. Itu pun seandainya ia masih kuat bergerak.

Wonwoo bertekad tidak akan kalah oleh rayuan Kim Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat setiap pagi Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati dirinya telah mengalami ereksi. Itu bukanlah hal yang aneh baginya. Mingyu sudah terlalu terbiasa semenjak ia pertama kali mengalami mimpi basah. Namun dulu dan sekarang merupakan hal yang berbeda.

Jika dulu Mingyu akan tergesa-gesa menuntaskan hasratnya di kamar mandi sebelum ketahuan oleh sang ibu. Sekarang ia lebih memilih mengusik tidur wanita cantik bernama Wonwoo yang terkadang menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Perpaduan wajah cantik Wonwoo, tubuh seksi nan menggoda dan tentu saja betapa nikmatnya kewanitaan milik wanita itu saat mereka bercinta, walaupun terkadang dengan minimnya _foreplay_ bukanlah suatu alasan untuk mengurangi rasa surga duniawinya. Itu lah yang dinamakan pagi yang indah versi Kim Mingyu.

Walaupun terkadang Wonwoo akan mengamuk setelah sesi bercinta mereka di pagi hari karena merasa tidur nyenyaknya terganggu. Wonwoo sungguh kesal jika tiba-tiba saja dirinya yang tanpa pertahanan dan masih memejamkan mata diserang secara cepat oleh kejantanan besar sang kekasih. Sudah pasti Wonwoo tidak akan mau melakukan posisi yang mengharuskan ia terbangun.

Cukup serahkan pada sang pria yang akan bergerak hingga puas. Dan Wonwoo akan menerimanya walau dengan mata terpejam.

Wonwoo di pagi hari yang lemas. Mingyu di pagi hari yang terlihat bersemangat.

Perbedaan yang begitu kontras namun diakhir menghasilkan kepuasaan yang sama besarnya. Bukan hanya Mingyu yang berakhir dengan mengeluarkan spermanya tapi juga Wonwoo yang mendapat orgasme yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa lebih lemas.

Seperti saat ini. Mingyu yang merasa hilang kendali akan hasrat menggagahi sang kekasih mulai menusuk lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo dengan cepat. Tak peduli dengan erangan Wonwoo yang mengalun mengisi suasana kamar yang semakin panas tersebut.

"Ngghh~ cepat, Gyu~" Wonwoo merajuk disela desahannya.

"Sebentar, Sayang—hh." Mingyu terengah, merasa keringatnya mengalir, menetes pada tubuh polos Wonwoo di bawahnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Kejantanannya menyemburkan sperma miliknya dengan kuat, mengisi kekosongan rahim Wonwoo.

"Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam lagi," keluh Wonwoo. Kedua kelopak matanya yang sedari terpejam kini terbuka sayu.

"Kau tidak senang?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Hanya tidak ingin menerima kemarahan dari para orangtua seandainya aku hamil di luar nikah."

Mingyu tertawa kecil, mengecup kening Wonwoo sekilas. "Biar aku yang urus kalau memang Tuhan memberikan kita seorang anak lebih cepat."

"Kau harus menjadi tameng. Kalau ada situasi pukul-memukul, kau yang harus terima semuanya."

Mingyu tertawa lebih keras mendengarnya. Kenapa seperti adegan di drama?

"Aku pastikan tidak ada pukulan. Mereka akan senang menerima kenyataan mendapatkan seorang cucu lebih cepat dari perkiraan." Mingyu membelai wajah mungil Wonwoo sebelum ia bangkit dari kasur. "Aku mandi duluan. Lanjutkan lagi tidurmu, Sayang," ucap Mingyu yang mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang ingin sekali memukul kepala _yadong_ kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Sudah terlanjur terbangun seperti ini.

Lagipula hari ini cuaca sungguh cerah. Wonwoo masih ingin menjelajahi kota ini, jadi untuk apa ia tidur kembali. Wonwoo bangkit dari ranjang yang sudah sangat berantakan. Membuka tirai kamar sehingga sinar matahari memasuki kamar mereka dengan bebasnya. Tidak peduli jika tubuhnya tak tertutupi apapun.

Wonwoo melihat kaos yang semalam dipakai Mingyu. Baru sebentar dipakai sudah dilempar ke lantai. Wonwoo mengambil kaos itu, memutuskan akan memakainya untuk sementara. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya, mencoba menemukan barang lainnya. Berharap sesuatu itu tidak kotor.

Senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya saat menemukan barang yang ia cari terlempar di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang. Wonwoo mengambil celana dalam yang ia cari tadi dan memakainya. Lumayan menutupi dari mata mesum Mingyu.

Kini ia beralih pada koper Mingyu yang tergeletak, terbuka begitu saja di lantai dekat lemari. Pandangannya kosong. Wonwoo masih belum terlalu fokus. Ia berjalan dengan perlahan, terhenti dan terduduk di depan koper itu. Tangannya bergerak otomatis mengambil pakaian yang akan digunakan Mingyu nantinya.

Hal ini sudah sering terjadi jika mereka menghabiskan malam bersama. Wonwoo menyukai bagaimana Mingyu dengan patuhnya mengenakan apa yang ia pilihkan.

Hingga Wonwoo menemukan sesuatu dan terdiam cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau harus membawa dasi dalam kopermu?" tanya Wonwoo heran ketika ia tengah mengambilkan pakaian untuk Mingyu yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ah, itu. Aku lupa kalau dasi itu terbawa. Terakhir kali aku membawa koper itu untuk pergi mengurus pekerjaan di luar negeri," jawab Mingyu dengan suara sedikit teredam oleh handuk yang masih digunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya.

Setelah merasa rambutnya sudah cukup kering, Mingyu melempar handuknya sembarang di atas meja rias yang cukup kosong, menyisakan handuk lainnya yang masih melekat menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sebelah alisnya naik keheranan mendapati Wonwoo masih memegang dasi miliknya yang berwarna _dark grey_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dengan dasi itu?"

Wonwoo bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan koper Mingyu yang masih terbuka di lantai kamar mereka dengan tetap memegang dasi. Wonwoo berjalan perlahan mendekati Mingyu. Dengan tatapan polosnya ia berkata, "Karena dasi ini mengingatkanku akan novel erotis. Kalau tidak salah seri terakhir dari novelnya baru saja diputar filmnya di bioskop."

"Oh, yang itu," gumam Mingyu tanpa sadar berdecak.

"Iya, salah satu film yang kau tidak suka."

"Kenapa? Ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan si Anastasia itu, hm?"

Wonwoo mengernyit seakan berpikir serius. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau dipukul dan dirantai."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Karena itu aku tidak suka dengan filmnya. Itu membuatmu berpikir yang aneh-aneh," ujar Mingyu seraya meraih pinggul Wonwoo untuk direngkuhnya. Membawa wanitanya untuk bersandar pada dada bidangnya yang lembab dan tidak tertutup apa pun.

"Tapi sepertinya kalau menggunakan dasi tidak terlalu sakit," gumam Wonwoo yang lebih seperti bertanya benar atau tidaknya.

Mingyu mendesah kasar. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan sekarang pembicaraan mereka sudah melantur ke arah mesum. Ini masih pagi hari. Libidonya masih sangat tinggi. Sedikit rangsangan saja gairahnya mudah terpancing.

Apa wanita Jeon itu berniat untuk melanjutkan sesi ranjang mereka sekarang juga? _Shit!_ Mingyu menghela napasnya yang semakin berat. Kejantanannya sudah terlanjur terbangun!

Baiklah kalau ini yang diinginkan kekasih cantiknya itu. Akan Mingyu berikan sekarang juga.

Mingyu merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Wonwoo menatapnya masih tidak mengerti situasi kini. Apa wanitanya itu tidak merasakan pergerakan kejantanannya sewaktu mereka berpelukan tadi?

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Mingyu mengambil dasi yang dipegang oleh Wonwoo. "Ulurkan kedua tanganmu, Sayang."

Tentu saja Wonwoo kebingungan, namun tetap menurut. Sesaat kemudian ia terpekik kaget menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria Kim yang dengan cepatnya mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup kuat.

"Mingyu?!"

"Kekasihku pintar sekali tanpa perlu aku jelaskan," ucap Mingyu seraya menarik Wonwoo kembali ke atas ranjang. Menidurkannya pada posisi tengkurap. Membiarkan kedua tangannya berada di atas kepala.

"Oh, tidak, Gyu. Maksudku bukan sekarang dan bukannya aku ingin mencoba hal seperti ini juga." Suara Wonwoo mulai terdengar panik.

"Aku yang ingin mencobanya."

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo hingga wanitanya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mingyu.

"Mari kita coba permainan mendisiplinkanmu. Sekalian kita cari jawabannya apakah terasa nyaman untukmu atau tidak," bisik Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo yang disambut dengan erangan lirih ketika Mingyu menggigit daun telinganya. Lidah Mingyu yang basah bermain di sekitar belakang telinga Wonwoo, memberikan jilatan nakal hingga turun ke arah leher jenjang yang merupakan area kesukaan Mingyu untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikan.

Wonwoo semakin mendesah hebat kala jari-jemari Mingyu tidak tinggal diam yang tengah berusah melucuti pakaiannya yang memang tak seberapa banyak. Hanya celana dalam dan kaos kebesaran milik Mingyu.

Kini Mingyu telah meloloskan kaos miliknya dari tubuh Wonwoo. Namun masih tertahan, melilit di ujung tangan karena dasi yang mengikat kedua tangan sang wanita.

"Ohh~ ini mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," desah Wonwoo di antara tawa tertahan akibat sensasi kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Padahal ini baru permulaannya saja.

Mingyu tidak berkomentar, terlalu serius untuk menjelajahi punggung putih nan mulus wanitanya dengan kecupan dan jilatan. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan diperlukan gigitan kecil disertai hisapan. Tak menghiraukan geliatan geli sekaligus gemetar dari lekuk tubuh Wonwoo yang terlihat semakin seksi. Hingga Mingyu mencapai bagian bawah di mana bongkahan padat nan bulat menantang tersaji di hadapannya.

Mingyu menyeringai, mungkin ia bisa sedikit bermain. Lagipula kekasihnya itu selalu saja penasaran dengan seks BDSM walau mereka berdua tidak menyukai ide kekerasan saat melakukan seks.

"Sayang, aku jamin ini tidak akan sakit."

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo mencoba menengokkan kepalanya ke samping, melihat apa maksud pria Kim tersebut.

Namun tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar pekikan terlontar dari Wonwoo. Bahkan kepalanya sontak menengadah ke atas saat merasakan sengatan yang cukup membuat bokongnya perih.

 **PLAK!**

Mingyu kembali memukul bokong Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin merasakannya lagi, Sayang?" Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu berat. Tangannya mengelus bokong Wonwoo yang meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Mingyu menurunkan wajahnya kembali, memberikan jilatan berputar di sekitar bokong Wonwoo untuk meredakan sengatan perih.

"Daripada merasakannya lagi. Aku lebih memilih penismu masuk, Tuan Kim," pinta Wonwoo yang sudah tidak tahan dengan posisinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mingyu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bokong Wonwoo. Perlahan Mingyu merenggangkan kedua paha Wonwoo yang menutupi vagina kesayangannya. Wonwoo sedikit mengerang kala kedua ibu jari Mingyu mencoba membelah bibir vaginanya, mengelusnya dengan sensual. Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat jari Mingyu memberikan putaran nakal pada klitorisnya, lalu menjelajah kembali hingga Wonwoo merasakan lubang vaginanya sedikit di buka.

Gila! Wonwoo ingin sekali meremas sesuatu dengan leluasa. Namun apa daya jika kedua tangannya terikat dan sulit untuk mencari pegangan.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, penis besar Mingyu sudah menegang hebat dan tanpa rangsangan apapun lagi mencoba masuk ke dalam vaginanya, sedikit lebih kasar dibanding biasanya. "Aakkhhh—!"

Napas Wonwoo memburu merasakan rahimnya tersundul oleh penis besar dan panjang itu. Begitu pula dengan Mingyu yang merasakan kuatnya jepitan pada penisnya, terasa lebih ketat. Mungkin kurangnya pelumas. Namun Mingyu yakin tak lama lagi vagina Wonwoo akan basah dan menghasilkan bunyi erotis selama seks mereka.

Mingyu mulai bergerak perlahan hanya untuk membiasakan Wonwoo yang mulai mendesah kenikmatan. Mingyu memasukan penisnya sampai menyentuh rahim Wonwoo terus perlahan dikeluarkannya lagi sampai sebatas kepala penisnya kemudian dengan keras dimasukkannya kembali. Seperti itu untuk beberapa kali. Seakan Mingyu ingin menikmati cengkraman vaginanya yang memang kedutan di dinding vagina Wonwoo mendadak menguat karena tempo yang dimainkan pria itu. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena kini Wonwoo memekik dan mendesah lebih keras selaras hujaman penis Mingyu yang semakin cepat.

"Sial. Vaginamu yang terbaik, Sayang," puji Mingyu merasa panas tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

"Aaahh~ Aa—aahhh! Ohh~Mingyuuuhh!"

Wonwoo berkali-kali memekik di sela desahannya yang semakin keras. Tubuhnya tersentak tiap kali Mingyu menusuknya kasar. Gesekan tubuh depannya yang polos dengan sprei di bawahnya turut memberikan rangsangan tersendiri. Tapi tetap saja kedua tangannya yang tak bebas terasa semakin membatasi ruang geraknya dan membuat Wonwoo sedikit frustasi. Jika ia memaksa melepaskan ikatan pun tak akan berhasil, malah terasa semakin menyakitkan bagi tangannya.

Mingyu masih menumbuk vagina Wonwoo sambil memberikan remasan pada bokong seksi wanita itu, merasa begitu gemasnya.

"Gyu! Lebih cepat!" pinta Wonwoo antara ingin segera mengakhiri ini atau merasakan lebih lama. Karena dirinya merasa orgasme akan segera menerjangnya.

"Kau ingin keluar, Sayang? Baiklah," bisik Mingyu tepat di samping telinga Wonwoo.

Ia merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit namun tidak sampai menghimpit Wonwoo. Satu tangannya dipakai untuk memegang pergelangan tangan Wonwoo yang masih terikat. Sedikit memberikan cengkraman kuat agar wanitanya semakin tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Kemudian—

 **PLAK!**

Mingyu memukul bokong Wonwoo lagi, kali ini tidak sekeras di awal. Hanya untuk memberikan sensasi seks yang Mingyu yakin tidak akan ia ulangi kembali. Pukulan Mingyu bersamaan dengan hujaman penisnya yang semakin liar. Kedua kaki Wonwoo pun semakin melebar seakan memberikan jalan bagi Mingyu untuk leluasa menyetubuhinya.

Wonwoo mengerang keras kala orgasme menyergapnya. Namun Mingyu seakan tak peduli. Ia tetap menggenjot penisnya untuk mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. Dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan satunya lagi menekan bahu kanan hingga tubuh Wonwoo semakin terdesak menghimpit kasur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo telah merasakan rahimnya terisi oleh sperma Mingyu. Begitu hangat. Pria itu keluar sangat banyak. Ia masih merasakan penis Mingyu berkedut seakan mencoba mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma yang masih tertinggal. Tidak membiarkan semuanya terbuang percuma karena Mingyu masih belum mau melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Wonwoo.

Hening mendadak merajai kamar yang masih menguarkan udara panas bagi keduanya. Aroma bekas percintaan mereka tercium menyengat, seakan mengundang untuk melakukannya kembali.

Mingyu mencium lama puncak kepala Wonwoo seraya mengatur deru napasnya yang masih tersengal. Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya. Rasanya seks pagi mereka kali ini lebih melelahkan.

"Gyu, berat," rengek Wonwoo karena Mingyu sedikit menimpa tubuhnya.

Mingyu terkekeh geli, mengecup punggung Wonwoo sekilas sebelum beranjak dari tubuh mungil itu. Mingyu melepas ikatan dasinya serta membuang kaos miliknya yang tersangkut ke lantai. Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo untuk ia rengkuh, memberikan kenyamanan bagi tubuh lelah keduanya untuk berbaring dan berpelukan secara normal.

Wonwoo mendesah lega saat kepalanya bersender pada dada bidang Mingyu yang berkilat basah.

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin melanjutkan sesi ikat-mengikat seperti tadi, hm?" goda Mingyu seraya memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku lebih suka menjambak rambutmu saat bercinta," tolak Wonwoo, "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

"Tidak ingin sarapan?"

"Nanti. Sekarang cukup peluk aku dan biarkan diriku beristirahat. Ah! Dan jangan mendadak menyetubuhiku," peringat Wonwoo yang masih belum ingin melayani gairah seks Mingyu yang sering muncul tiba-tiba.

"Baik, Nyonya Kim." Mingyu tertawa kecil seraya mempererat rengkuhannya. Mencoba menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Ia juga ingin beristirahat sejenak sebelum memesan makan pagi mereka yang telat. Mingyu kira mereka tidak akan keluar dari hotel hingga sore tiba.

Mingyu berbaik hati untuk membiarkan wanita tercintanya beristirahat sepuasnya. Seulas senyuman tipis terulas di wajah tampannya tanpa sepengetahuan Wonwoo. Mari kita lihat rencana liburan siapa nanti yang akan terlaksana. Dirinya kah atau Wonwoo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Kali ini TBC**

 **Bukan TE kaya kemaren.**

 **AN:**

 **Saengil Chukkaee Kim Mingyu! Happy birthday!**

 **Chapter kali ini di publish mendadak karena semalem baru tahu kalau hari ini ultahnya si Kiming. Typo bertebaran. Harap maklumin pas ngedit malah ketiduran. Ternyata ngedit cerita bikin ngantukin.**

 **Pendek? Iya ini salah satu chap terpendek yang pernah aku buat. Soalnya aku mikir kalo dipanjangin kesian neng Wonu ntar. Makanya dibagi beberapa part.**

 **Ultah Mingyu isinya iyaiya di dunia Ffn. Bagaimana di dunia nyata? XD wkwkwk tidak perlu membayangkannya, Guys.**

 **Makasih banyak yang uda ngasih review fav n foll di chapter sebelumnya. Btw, aku lupa uda bales review kalian apa belum ya yg pada login?**

 **Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun. Moga makin ganteng dan ga petakilan nemplok ke uke ato cewe lain yaaa. Moga insap, inget Wonu masih lebih bening dan menggoda iman. XD**

 **Jumat malam. Pengennya malam Jumat. 06 April 2018.**

 **xxx Cha Chrismon**


End file.
